


Outtakes From: The Blinding Light Series

by PeterStark



Series: Blinding Light [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU Daemons, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot Collection, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: This is a collection of things in The Light of Our Meeting that actually happen in within that universe, but just didn't make the cut in the larger story. I'll add more as I can. It's mostly going to be fluffy things.





	1. Daemon List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of characters and daemons. It will be updated as the series goes on, so beware of spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list is current as of Chapter 15 of a Light That Never Comes. Some spoilers if you aren't that far.

Person: Tony Stark (Witch)  Daemon: Analise, Fox

Person: Steve Rogers  Daemon: Grace, Lioness

Person: Peter Parker  (Witch) Daemon: Morgana, Currently Unsettled

Person: Pepper Potts  Daemon: Tanner, Owl

Person: Maggie (Margaret) Ann Wilson (Witch/mutant) Daemon: Thomas, Golden Jackal

Person: Howard Stark  Daemon: Mara, Golden Monkey

Person:  Maria Stark (Witch) Daemon: Leonardo, Golden Retriever

Person: Jarvis  Daemon: Azure, German Shephard

Person: May Parker  Daemon: Malik, Black Cat

Person: Ben Parker  Daemon: Annie, Barn Owl

Person: Natasha  Daemon: Ivan, Raven

Person: Clint  Daemon: Denise, Crow

Person: Bruce Banner/Hulk  Daemon: Amelia, Mouse/Honey Badger

Person: Rhodey  Daemon: Ella, Hawk

Person: Thor  Daemon: None

Person: Loki  Daemon: None

Person: Bucky  Daemon: Alisha, Coral Snake

Person: Happy  Daemon: Amber, Dingo

Person: Ned Leeds  Daemon: Samantha, Golden Lab

Person: Director Fury Daemon: Name unknown, Spider

Person: Charles Xavier Daemon: Collin, Brown Hare

Person: Wade Wilson Daemon: Antionette, Cockroach

Person: Vanessa Wilson Daemon: Kaylee, Peacock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much Love.


	2. The Museum Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between chapters 18 and 19. Steve's still trying to get back to normal in the future and decides to go to MoMA. This is inspired by that one scene in Winter Soldier.  
> I own nothing.

Steve stared at his sketchpad. Iron Man had delivered it to him, along with a bag of 'art things.' Steve had been really thankful for the thoughtful gift. He'd been high-strung from the missions and being in a new time and living in a massive tower with too many ways in and out. His bed was firmer than it had been when he'd arrived, which helped. He didn't know how someone had changed the matress without him noticing, but he was grateful, he could sleep better now. The only trouble was that Steve had no clue what to draw, even Grace was out of ideas.

The elevator opened and Steve jolted, looking up. Tony Stark and Iron Man were in the elevator. Tony was looking down at papers of some sort as he stepped out, followed closly by his body guard. "Hey, what have I said about personal space? Two steps at least, please." Tony waved Iron Man back. Analise was nowhere in sight, as per usual.

Iron Man shrugged as Tony walked forward and picked up the laptop on the counter. "Really, you left it down here? Get snack-y?" Tony chuckled.

"He actually was dropping off art supplies and we got talking. Sorry for distracting him." Steve defended Iron Man, who seemed to always be at the mercy of Tony's calousness. Then again, Iron Man sometimes got clipped about Tony, though never in an unprofessional way. 

"Ah, Grace mentioned you were into art. I myself don't have an eye for it. MoMA is cool though, lots of...pretty things there."

"MoMA, The Museum of Modern Art?" Steve wondered. He remembered that museum. Bucky said they'd go sometime, but they'd never gotten around to it, Steve had either gotten sick when they planed to go or was too broke to get there. Maybe going would help him draw again. "I might have to stop by."

"Sure, let me know when, I donate a lot there so they're pretty generous when it comes to admissions. I can make sure you get in for free."

"No, thank you." Steve shook his head. He'd rather support the museum further than let someone else do it.

"Suit yourself." Tony shrugged and headed for the elevator, typing on his phone rapidly, the laptop and papers tucked under an elbow. 

Iron Man followed him, but paused and turned his head. "If you're lacking inspiration, MoMA's great and the Whitney's good too."

"Thanks." Steve smiled.

"Alright, Tin Man, let's get down there. The press will only wait so long before they try to storm the castle."

The elevator doors closed and Steve sighed.

"You wanna go."

"Yeah, but, you know everyone's going to be looking out for me."

"Then go alone, wear a disguise. If I'm not with you, people might not recognize you."

"I don't want to leave you." It left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I'll be fine. I can go visit with Analise. She might be lonely. She likes trying to tackle me. It's fun to watch." Grace commented.

Steve huffed out a sigh.

"Look, I know you don't like it, but you're not really ready to have the whole world looking at you. Plus, this way you'll leave the tower without being on a mission, which would be good for you."

"Why do you always have to be right?" Steve asked.

"Because you're stubborn and need someone to get you to take care of yourself."

Steve smiled and scratched Grace's ears. "I love you."

"I love you too, now go wear something that won't make you look like Captain America. Shoo. I'll go find Analise."

-

MoMA was amazing, in a bittersweet way. Steve loved everything he saw, drinking it in...but he was supposed to go with Bucky. His best friend never did get to spend time with him. Steve turned away from a painting and saw a young boy's eyes widen. He had light, curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. His daemon was sitting on his shoulder, a perched and poised owl while the boy fidgeted. 

"You're-"

Steve lifted a finger to his lips. The last thing he needed was to draw a crowd, it was already claustrophobic.

The boy smiled and nodded, his hands going still. The odd thing was his parents weren't with him.

"You okay?" Steve stepped up to the kid, but not too close. "Where's your mom and dad?"

"I'm fine. I don't have parents," the words came out quickly. "I just lost my aunt and uncle, when I had to stop for my inhaler."

"Asthma?" Steve asked.

"Yeah."

"I used to have asthma."

The boy's eyes widened. "Really? YOU did too?"

"Mmhm." Steve nodded.

"I didn't know that."

"You want me to stay with you or help you look for your aunt and uncle?"

"I think they're nearby, so I didn't want to go away and then lose them worse. It seems like the smart thing to do, but there is a security guy over there. If they don't show up soon I can always tell him and he'd help me. I don't wanna put you out of your way. You're obviously trying to relax." The owl on his shoulder shifted suddenly into a rabbit and the little boy caught her when she tumbled forward. He curled her close to his chest. "Sh, it's fine." The rabbit gave off an excitement, rather than an anxiety.

"Peter Parker!" A woman shouted.

"Uh-oh," the boy, Peter, said with a shy wince. His daemon shifted again into a cat. The cat slinked onto the floor and licked at her paw casually, as if to say 'so what if we got lost?' But Peter looked upset. "Hey, Aunt May."

"Oh, thank goodness." A young brunette walked forward and pulled the boy into a hug. The woman's cat daemon bopped a paw against the child's daemon, likely in retaliation for the smug posture. "Are you okay? I thought I told you not to talk to strangers."

"I'm fine, Aunt May...and I know all about stranger danger, but look and sh." Peter put a finger to his mouth and pointed at Steve. It was rather cute.

"Oh, well, I guess that's...fine. But still: stranger danger. Jesus, kid, I was worried about you, you gotta hold my hand, alright? Sorry if he bothered you, he gets a bit chatty."

"He's a good kid, ma'am, just wanted to make sure he found his family."

"Thank you, my hero," she said the last bit playfully, but with a touch of hidden honesty.

Steve was pleasantly surprised that neither the boy or his aunt made a fuss about a real-life superhero standing in front of them. Steve was grateful for it.

"Come on, Peter, we're almost through, and you know Uncle Ben, he wants to try some exotic, new food today, so, prepare your taste buds because we're globe trotting again."

"He always finds great new places to eat. But can we make sure to see all the art."

Aunt May picked the kid up. "Of course, we're going to see 'all the art.' Let's go meet Ben first and then finish it up, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, thanks, Mister." Peter waved before he was carried off.

'Nice kid.' Steve chuckled before returning to the art.


	3. First Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter occurs in The Light of Our Meeting, right after Steve comes out of the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of little Steve and Tony bonding moments, from this first story that I had to cut, this is one of them. As I polish some of these outtakes up, I'll post them. I've just been a bit busy lately. Sorry.

Steve couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep too well since he'd come out of the ice. Grace lay on the sofa and rested her head on his leg. The light was too dim to work with. Steve wouldn't have drawn anything anyway. He couldn't even sketch. He was too tired. He dropped the sketchpad onto his lap and gently scratched her ears.

"You have to sleep sometime."

"I can't it's all too different, wrong." Steve shook his head. 

Grace hummed and closed her eyes. "You get used to it. It really isn't that different, it's just more...but then again, I got to watch it change, you didn't."

"I'm just tired, Gracie...."

"Then sleep, I'm here with you."

"It's just too bright." 

"Captain Rogers, would you like me to dim the lights further?"

Steve jumped, his whole body tensing.

"It's just JARVIS, Steve, you're alright." Grace soothed him.

"Did I disturb you, sir? I'm sorry. It must be strange for you. Would you rather I not speak outright to you unless addressed?" JARVIS asked.

"That might be for the best, at least until I get used to it." Steve said, taking deep breaths and hoping his heart would slowed down.

"Of course, sir. If you ever need me, you need only ask." Then JARVIS went silent.

"You'll get used to it. He's just a fancy butler, really." Grace nuzzled against his leg. "Breathe, in and out."

Steve listened to her. He'd been panicking off and on. It had only been a few days since he'd come out of the ice. He felt like he was losing his mind a bit, but Grace was calm and that helped to keep him from truly losing himself to all the craziness. It took a few moments, but he got a handle on it. He sighed and looked down at his blank paper again. "I go to sleep and I dream in the 40s and then I wake up here and I don't always know what's real."

"I know, I'm sorry. It'll get better. I'm here with you. We're together again. That's the most important part, everything else we'll sort out as we go." Grace promised, settling in.

The elevator doors opened. Steve turned and watched as Iron Man walked onto the common room floor. As always, his daemon was out of sight, suit on, head to toe. "Am I interrupting? Sorry, just needed to decompress before I headed to bed. Do you mind?"

Steve, strangely, felt a little better with the tin man around. Sure, the suit was definitely bright and so...futuristic, but there was something calming about having him around. Steve already noticed that, he just couldn't put a finger on why. Maybe it was because they were similar. Iron Man was a fighter, he'd seen blood and battle, same as Steve. Maybe it was kindred spirits that helped Steve feel at ease, he didn't know for sure though. "Go ahead."

Iron Man sat down on the other sofa. Somehow the sofa didn't break under his weight. "Trying to sketch?" The metallic voice asked.

"Not going very well." Grace muttered.

"It sucks when your decompression tactics don't work. Been there." Iron Man sighed. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"A movie?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Did you see Snow White when it came out?"

"Yes. It's so colorful. Can you still watch that movie now?" Steve wondered. Was that too lost in time?

"You can still watch that one." Iron Man nodded. "How about another animated movie? I think Disney films are the best for decompressing. JARVIS, could you lower the projector?"

JARVIS didn't speak, but a screen began to roll down from the ceiling.

"What sort of fairy tales do you like?" Iron Man wondered. "I think Mr. Stark has all of the Disney movies."

"I wouldn't know what sort of movies they have." Steve shrugged. He did like fairy tales though, the Grimm fairy tales were gruesome, but beautiful pieces of work.

"JARVIS, give me a list of Disney movies, only the animated ones please."

JARVIS remained silent.

"JARVIS?"

"Oh, um, that's my fault. You can talk, JARVIS." Steve called out to the ceiling.

"Did he scare you? I'm sorry, he takes some getting used to."

Steve sighed. "Yeah." He didn't like admitting that he was afraid, but he was and he admitted it.

"Mm. JARVIS, cancel that, I'll name some myself." Tony said. "I'll only list the good ones anyway. Fantasia, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, 101 Dalmatians, The Jungle Book, Robin Hood... If any of these stand out, let me know. You can pick. The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, Tarzan, Toy Story."

"What would you suggest?" Steve asked.

"For you?" Iron Man's head tilted down. "Fantasia, though, I think you'd like all of the animated movies, personally. You seem the type. JARVIS, can you handle that for me? Kinda in a suit. Lights at seven percent, as well." Iron Man's metallic voice was soft. "Comfortable over there, Grace?"

"Mm." Grace purred. "Finally comfortable."

Steve smiled and scratched her ears again. He didn't understand it though. Grace never spoke to anyone, not unless she was really comfortable with them. Who was Iron Man and why did Grace trust him? Either way, it helped him feel at easy around the shiny metal suit.

"I hope to get comfy too." Iron Man looked a little ridiculous when he lay on the couch, feet up on the armrest. Steve almost wanted to sketch the absurd pose.

Steve watched as Fantasia played and it felt like stepping back in time. The art and the classical music reminded him of a simple time. Maybe some things had endured time. With Iron Man there too, somehow he felt safe. He hadn't seen the hero in action, but he'd read about him and Grace trusted him, that meant a lot. Somewhere in the middle of it Steve felt himself began to nod off.

-

"Out like a light." Iron Man commented, quieter than the music of Fantasia.

Grace twitched her tail and turned her head. "Thank you."

"Sometimes we just need a way to make our minds shut up." Iron Man said. "I should head to bed myself. This helped me wind down. I had a rough day. J said he wasn't sleeping. I know how it feels." Iron Man got up and gently took the notebook off of Steve's lap, writing on it. He put it down on the side table and nodded to Grace.

"Say hi to Analise and Morgana." Grace whispered.

Iron Man lifted a finger over his faceplate, but nodded. "Goodnight, Grace." He left and got on the elevator, leaving Steve sound asleep and the movie still playing.

-

Steve woke up to sunlight coming through the windows. He jolted and Grace pounced onto his lap, pinning him down. "Easy, Steve. You're alright. You're safe. I'm here."

"Grace...this isn't my room."

"No, technically it's mine."

Steve whirled around and looked at Tony with wide eyes. Tony Stark was in the communal kitchen, raiding the fridge. "Fantasia? I'm guessing Iron Man had it rough. He likes those sorts of movies. Thought about waking you up, your neck looked bent all uncomfy, but it was kinda funny to seen an American icon conked out to Disney movies on my couch, so I let it be." Tony chuckled and waved his hand, turning back to the fridge.

Steve narrowed his eyes on the man. Was Stark always so abrasive? It was grating. "Couldn't sleep." Steve got up and grabbed his notebook, heading for his room, away from Stark. Grace followed him.

Steve huffed and closed his door behind him.

He looked down at his sketchpad and froze when he saw messy handwriting on it.

'You crashed somewhere in the middle of the film, hope that means you didn't find it boring but comforting. If you ever need an animated movie again, I'd suggest any of the ones lifted below. Not much trauma in those ones, and yes, Disney movies do have trauma in them. JARVIS will help you find any movie you want. I suggest animated ones first, the art style is probably more up your alley. -Iron Man'

Steve smiled at the list of movies. That was nice of Iron Man.

"What're you going to do today?" Grace wondered.

"I think I'll draw something."

By the end of the day, Steve had a sketch down of Iron Man, laying on a couch that looked barely capable of holding him. It was a funny image, one that he'd keep, even if the lines he'd drawn didn't exactly match the lines of the suit. It was funny. Steve was sure he'd need something to keep his spirits up in the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care.


End file.
